Yishun MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 December 1988 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone= | former=Nee Soon North | services= }} Yishun MRT Station is an elevated Mass Rapid Transit station in Singapore. It is the northernmost of two stations serving Yishun New Town and is part of the North South Line. The station used to be the terminus of the line between 1988 and 1996 until the North South Line Woodlands Extension was completed and opened on 11 February 1996. But currently, certain train services would terminate at this station for the short trip between Yishun and Marina Bay, which only operates during morning peak hours and early evening hours for weekdays, and late evening hours on all days. Its station colour is green and blue. Yishun opened in December 1988, two years earlier than planned and during the start of construction in December 1984, Nee Soon North was renamed to Yishun and Nee Soon South was renamed to Khatib. Before the underpass link to Northpoint was completed in 1993, there was a pedestrian crossing that linked the station and bus interchange. History In December 2001, the Singapore embassies attack plot was discovered, and had included plans to bomb Yishun MRT Station at several points, including the sewers near the station. This was brought up in a debate during a session of the parliament, during which new security measures were proposed, especially on the MRT system itself. On April 16, 2003, power supply to trackside equipment between Yio Chu Kang and Sembawang stations was disrupted at 8.02 am due to a lightning strike which affected eight point machines along the track. After the SMRT staff manually secured the points and fixed the positions, northbound train services were restored at 8.30 am while southbound services were restored at 8.48 am. On the early morning of Dec 5 2006, a foreign worker in his early twenties, was hit by a southbound train at the station and caused trains from Sembawang to Yio Chu Kang stations to be disrupted for more than an hour. He was later pronounced dead. In February 2007 a leaked CCTV footage of the incident along with another at Admiralty MRT Station began circulating on the Internet, with the man in question crawling from under the platform and onto the track as the train approaches"Leaked footage of man hit by train sets Net abuzz", Melissa Sim, The Straits Times, 26 February 2007, leading to suggestions that it was a case of suicide.http://tomorrow.sg/archives/2007/02/24/video_of_yishun_mrt_suicide_inci.html On 19 January 2008 at about 1530 hours (SST), a call was made from a public telephone at the MRT Station alleging that there was a bomb at the station. Police arrested a 31-year old Chinese man believed to be linked to the crime on 23 February 2008 at 1600 hours. The man was charged on 25 February 2008 for transmitting a false message that makes reference to a bomb. At 11.45 am on Oct 11 2008, a man was found on the tracks of the station and was sent to hospital. Train service was disrupted in between Sembawang and Yio Chu Kang stations, affecting 2900 people. Regular service was resumed at 12.16 pm. Yishun, Pasir Ris and Jurong East were the first stations to undergo testing as to whether the platform screen doors were viable for elevated stations. Eventually, installation of the half-height platform screen doors started on 26 August 2009 and operations commenced on 2 December 2009. It was the second above-ground station to have half-height platform screen doors installed and commence operations, after Pasir Ris. The tests were successful. Half-height screen doors have been installed in all elevated stations. Yishun is the first station in northern Singapore to have High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans installed which have been in operation as of 27 June 2012. Station layout Exits *A: Sree Narayana Mission Bldg, Yishun Christian Church *B: Yishun Avenue 5, Yishun Pri Sch, North Point Shopping Centre *C: Khoo Teck Puat Hospital (bus 103) *D: Nee Soon Central Community Centre, Yishun Swimming Complex Passenger Usage Patterns Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Yishun Category:Railway stations opened in 1988 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations